The present invention relates to a hanger device for a car mat and, more particularly, to a hanger device providing an enhanced positioning effect for a car mat.
A car mat is mounted on top of a car carpet to prevent the car carpet from becoming dirty. Hooks are provided on the car carpet to avoid the accelerator from coming in contact with and getting stuck on the car mat, with the hooks engaged with rigid fasteners in through-holes formed in the car mat to avoid displacement of the car mat.
FIG. 10 shows a car mat 1′ hung on a conventional hanger device 3′. The car mat 1′ is made of a soft material and includes through-holes 11′. The size of the through-holes 11′ can be varied in response to differing hooks of different carpets for various cars. Lugs 12′ are provided on a top side of the car mat 1′ and are releasably engaged with the hanged device 3′. A fixing device 2′ is mounted in each through-hole 11′ and includes upper and lower fixing members 21′ and 22′ mounted to upper and lower faces of the car mat 1′. Each of the upper and lower fixing members 21′ and 22′ has a shape corresponding to the through-hole 11′ and has a central through-hole 211′, 221′. The upper and lower fixing members 21′ and 22′ are respectively mounted to the upper and lower faces of the car mat 1′. The central through-holes 211′ and 221′ are adapted to engaged with hooks on a car carpet. The hanger device 3′ is made of a rigid material and includes a bottom side having a coupling portion 31′ engaged with the lugs 12′ of the car mat 1′. A hook 32′ is formed on a top side of the hanger device 3′ for hanging purposes. Thus, by using the hanger device 3′, the car mat 1′ can be hung in a market for display purposes. A user can clip the lugs 12′ and mount the car mat 1′ on a car carpet.
However, the position of the through-holes 11′ of the car mat 1′ must match the position of the hooks that may vary from car to car. Namely, the car mat 1′ is only suitable to cars of a specific type. Mass production of the car mats 1′ is limited, and the manufacturing costs of the car mats 1′ are increased.